Outback Steakhouse 2 with Leann Bowen
"Outback Steakhouse 2 with Leann Bowen" is Episode 171 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Leann Bowen. "Outback Steakhouse 2 with Leann Bowen" was released on September 13, 2018. Synopsis The 'boys are joined by writer and director Leann Bowen (Dear White People, I Love You, America with Sarah Silverman) to talk about her early restaurant jobs, dining in the San Fernando Valley, and more before jumping in to our return visit to Outback Steakhouse. Plus, a Carl's Jr. edition of Breaking Chews. Nick's intro "I know this speech like the back of my hand." These were the final words spoken by Harold Holt, who in January of 1966 had become prime minister of Australia. On December 17, 1967, Holt, accompanied by a group of companions, made a fateful trip to Cheviot Beach, located south of Melbourne. There, the then-prime minister, brashly confident in his swimming ability, took a dip in the choppy ocean. But when he ventured into deeper waters, he disappeared into the waves and out of sight... forever. His body was never recovered. In America, the JFK assassination of a few years prior, despite it being captured on film with hundreds of eye witnesses, gave birth to a still-thriving industry of conspiracy theories. And so in Australia, the sitting head-of-state disappearing without a trace provoked wild speculation: that he had committed suicide, that he faked his death to elope with a mistress, that he had been killed with a nerve agent by Viet Cong intelligence due to Australian involvement in the Vietnam War, or that he was working a deep cover spy and had boarded a waiting Chinese submarine to flee the country. But the most plausible explanation, ultimately affirmed as the correct one by a state coroner's report in 2005, is that he drowned. As author Tom Frame wrote in his biography, The Life and Death of Harold Holt, "he was simply one of the number of ordinary Australians who drown each year through poor judgment or bad luck." But while his tenure in office was tragically cut short, Holt's sensational death was more than equaled by his political achievements in life. His progressive administration helped transform the Land Down Under by introducing the Australian Dollar, liberalizing immigration laws, and most significantly, by spearheading a referendum that officially recognized its Aboriginal population. Australia would ultimately emerge from the murky waters of tragedy as a more modern nation and a decade and change after Holt's declaration of death in absentia, Australian culture began being exported en masse to its former British colonial counterpart in the Western Hemisphere. In the mid-1980s, the American box office was taken over by the 1-2 pop culture punch of Crocodile Dundee and Young Einstein. Australian musical acts like INXS, Midnight Oil, and Men At Work became huge in the States. The Aussie invasion of the '80s was so omnipresent that it was later lampooned in the classic episode, The Simpsons vs. Australia, and capitalized upon by a group of American entrepreneurs who established a faux-Aussie steakhouse concept in Tampa, Florida. With a cheeky atmosphere that traded upon a pastiche of Australian cliches like boomerangs and kangaroos, and a menu of decidedly American fare centered on gigantic slabs of meat and deep-fried appetizers, including its signature Bloomin' Onion, the chain by design was a smash hit with the Yanks. Today, it has over 1000 locations in North and South America, Asia, and yes, Australia, as the Aussie invasion has now been reversed like the flow of its toilet bowls, with America encroaching upon the Land Down Under with one of its chief cultural touchstones, the chain restaurant. This week on Doughboys, we return to Outback Steakhouse. Fork rating For the record, in the first trip to Outback Steakhouse (way back in episode 4!), Nick gave it 4 forks and Mitch rated it 3.5 forks. - *unmentioned on the podcast, but they are in the photos (see below) Breaking Chews In Breaking Chews, the Doughboys test new food items. Today, they try the new Fruit Loops Mini-Donuts available at Carl's Jr./Hardee's. They all seemed to enjoy them, though they also had muted excitement about their existence. All three agreed to rate them borderline Good Chews (on the Good Chews/Bad Chews scale). Roast Spoonman Quotes #hashtags #HotFoodBarred or #HotGoodBar vs. #GroceryFoodMonthYes or #GroceryFoodMonthNo #DessertDetective The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod)